


Soft

by heyobsessions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, They are so in love, so cheesy..... im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyobsessions/pseuds/heyobsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments like these were soft. And sometimes, besides each other, that was all they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> i am,,,, in hell
> 
> i listened to drake while writing this, it doesn't really match at all LOL but like the vibe ya know

Warm. Lance was warm. Lance was warm, and soft in a firm sort of way, and he was currently wrapped around Keith like a blanket, protecting him from the wide expanse of space.

Lance was also sleeping, and in his sleep he became even softer. The harsh lines of his grin, frown, and eyes were blurred like he was out of focus. But he was all Keith focused on anymore. His eyelashes were fanned across his high cheekbones, fluttering every so often to coincide with his dreams. His mouth was pink and tempting, parted just the tiniest amount so that Keith could just see the shiny tip of his tongue, just begging to be kissed.

But Keith refrained, because Lance deserved to sleep; they all did. The weight of holding the universe under their still developing hands, hands still calloused from roughhousing like the children they were and the nails bitten down from nervous habits that hadn't been grown out of yet. Keith unconsciously ran his thumb over Lance's own scarred knuckles, their hands clasped together over Keith's stomach, forming yet another barrier to protect him- to protect them both- from what occurred just outside this safe space of theirs.

In sleep Lance wasn't plagued with homesickness; although, Keith liked to think they had made a home out of the spaces between their fingers as they clasped hands and in the steady heartbeats that backdropped their time together. 

Keith could hear Lance's heartbeat now; his head resting on the other's chest. The rhythm was steady, separating his life into an infinite amount of intervals in time. He would take the time to count them, and he had tried before, in moments like these, but over time they all blended together into a blur of wasted moments when he would much rather count the freckles on Lance's cheeks or the amount of times he could get him to laugh- the kind of laugh that shook his shoulders and brought tears to his eyes, Keith's favorite sort.

He turned to said freckles, just to see if the last planet they had stopped at, a warm and bright desert-like landscape that made the Paladins think of Earth so deeply that Allura had quickly moved them along, had encouraged any new spots to emerge. Just as he did so, Lance's eyelashes twitched one last time before his eyes opened a fraction, lips curving into a lazy smile that made Keith feel giddy with adoration and his cheeks feel hot in a way he was all too used to by now.

"What're you up to?" Lance croaked, his throat thick with sleep. Keith could see the jump of his Adam's apple as he swallowed in an attempt to clear it, and he had the sudden urge to press his lips to the curve of Lance's neck.

He held himself back, and instead untangled a hand from Lance's stiff grip to reach up and run his fingers through the short and silky strands of Lance's hair, smiling back in return. "Just thinking." he answered honestly, not caring to admit to the extent of his love-hazy thoughts.

"About me?" Lance quirked a smirk now, moving his now free hand from Keith's stomach to put behind his head to support it more. The absence of his palm on him left a cold and empty feeling, and Keith instinctively snuggled deeper into Lance's chest. "Maybe." he smiled into Lance's skin, just loud enough for the other to hear. He vaguely felt as if he was flying, and squeezed the hand he was still holding tighter.

He could practically hear Lance's smile at that; he always got so ecstatic when Keith let slip even the tiniest bit of his warmer, gushier side that he liked to hide so much.

"Awh, babe!" he squealed, the pet name making Keith's stomach swoop down as it always did, no matter how often Lance liked to toss it into casual conversation. He hugged Keith again with both arms in an instant, flipping them simultaneously so that Keith was lying back on the cushiony bed with Lance hovering over him, his lean arms trapping him in on either side. Not that Keith minded. Not at all.

Keith could feel that his cheeks were still warm, but he couldn't find it in himself to care when Lance's eyes were blazing with a warm fire and his skin looked like honey in the low evening lights of Keith's room. He reached up a hand to lightly trace the curve of Lance's cheek, his skin just as soft as the rest of his demeanor tonight. Lance leaned into the touch, eyes shutting for a beat before meeting his own again, blue eyes filled with such unfiltered love it made Keith feel lightheaded.

"C'mere." he murmured, raising his other arm to lower Lance down towards him, their bodies slotting together as Lance's comfortable weight settled on his, their lips meeting in a practiced, sensual kiss.

Lance hummed into the kiss, drawing a pleased noise from the back of Keith's throat. In the most cliche way, everything around them faded out until all Keith could feel was the velvet of Lance's lips and the wet of his tongue meeting his, the warmth of their bare chests pressed together.

They broke when the need for air became urgent, and Lance rolled off to the side without further ado. They had nights, usually after a stressful missions or a particularly argumentative day, where raw passion and heat outweighed the heavy feeling of tired bones and their mushy feelings and kissing like this would end in moaning and one of them pressed face down into the bed, hands desperately pulling at the sheets. Today, however, they both knew they just needed each other there, not a lot of talking, just the comforting silence of one another.

Keith curled in close, tucking his head back into Lance's chest. Lance pressed his face into Keith's hair and ran his nails up and down his bare back, making him shiver and laugh breathily, no real sound behind it.

"Love you." Lance murmured into Keith's hair, his voice deep and smooth.

"I love you." Keith replied, wrapping his arms tighter around Lance's waist.

He felt honored, to be able to see this side of Lance, when he put aside his ever protected image and lowered his shield that all too often showed a flimsy, vapid, 2D reflection of who he really was.

Lance was all sharp edges and bared teeth at times, but in moments like these, where it was just the two of them in their own universe, he faded out into all smooth curves and silken surfaces. Keith would in turn remove his armor of sharp facets to better fit into his arms, and they would melt into each other like they were meant to be there. 

Lance liked to say that they were, that it was destiny, and although Keith would scoff and elbow him for being an "idiot," he secretly liked to think there was some truth behind it. To think that the universe had decided that Keith was worthy of such pure unadulterated love made his heart feel heavy with longing and a sense of belonging, and he couldn't help but hope.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)) pray for me and my gay ass
> 
> my tumblr: http://heyobsessions.tumblr.com


End file.
